kiss kiss (fall in love)
by HiddenEye
Summary: "I'm going to make you mine." In which Alya is testing out her new lipstick and Nino is mortified.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Alya and Nino!

That's all I have to say because tbh let them adopt me

* * *

"I'm going to make you mine."

Nino heard the way Marinette chuckled, and glanced back at them curiously at the odd sentence that sprouted out of Alya's mouth, where the bespectacled girl was grinning widely at her best friend with a mischievous glint in her eye.

He felt a poke on his elbow and dragged his eyes towards Adrien, where the blond raised an eyebrow at him enquiringly.

Nino merely shrugged.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Marinette teased as the two boys glanced back at them, propping her cheek onto her fist. "Brand me?"

Alya wiggled her eyebrows, before digging something into her jeans pocket.

Nino's curiosity heightened when she pulled out a cylindrical tube that suspiciously looked like lipstick, along with a compact mirror.

"You brought your makeup to school?" He asked skeptically as she uncapped the lipstick, and used the mirror to see her reflection as she applied it on her lips.

"Nice colour," Adrien commented on the blood red that coated her mouth, nodding appreciatively as Alya paused to flash him a grin.

"Thanks, I spent good money on this," She puckered her lips. "And as for your answer, Mari, why yes,"

She leaned forward, and pressed a full blown kiss onto Marinette's cheek, and then Alya leaned back with laughter bursting out of her mouth at her best friend's face, where Marinette was blinking at her in surprise with a printed mark on her skin.

"I _am_ going to brand you," Alya said cheekily, wiping the edge of her lips with a piece of tissue she pulled out from her pocket, and Nino wondered just what other things did that girl shove in there.

Marinette tentively touched her cheek with a finger, and when she pulled it back, it was tainted with red. She giggled. "Well, I guess I belong to you now."

Alya winked. "You got it," She turned towards the two boys who had been watching their friends with faint amusement, and Nino felt some sort of dread starting to sink in his gut as she grinned sweetly at them. "You two next."

He made a face. "Don't tarnish my face with that stuff, man, it took me a long time to get rid of it when my grandaunt decided to suffocate me."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not corrosive, Spielberg."

" _Still_."

Then the bell rang, and the class bustled with life as they got ready for lunch. Alya stood up and pranced towards Adrien's side, swooping down and kissed the side of his head that he chuckled.

"Now, you're mine too," She winked at him, before she turned to Nino, who watched the interaction with mortification. "Your turn, Nino, come on," To tease him more, she puckered her lips and fluttered her eyes. "Lemme give you a kiss."

He panicked for a moment, eyes darting from Marinette to Adrien, where the both of them tried to hold onto their laughter. "Well, will you look at that! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," He quickly stood up, speed walking towards the door. "See you guys later!"

* * *

Actually, he went to the toilet to hide from his smooching friend for the moment, fiddling with his phone for a while until Adrien came in with that offending mark beside his eye.

"Ugh, dude, wipe that off," Nino groaned from where he was perched beside the toilet sink, which was surprisingly clean and not slimy when he first came in. "Why are you agreeing on her with this 'brand' thing?"

Adrien shrugged, leaning against the edge of the sink beside his friend. "I'm used to it with all the photoshoots, and Alya's actually testing out the colour if it suits her."

Nino raised an eyebrow. "Her or us?"

Chuckling, Adrien crossed his arms. "She's having fun."

Nino grunted. "Smooching everyone isn't exactly fun."

He didn't realise his mistake until Adrien blinked at him in surprise, before a Cheshire like smirk stretched across his face that Nino wanted to smack his forehead with his hand. "Nino?" Adrien snickered. "Are you _jealous_?"

Oh boy.

Nino felt the heat spread across his cheeks, but he gave his best friend a scoff. "And why should I be jealous?"

Adrien shrugged innocently, the smirk had yet to be wiped off his face. "Just that she's smooching most of our classmates."

Nino almost spluttered indignantly, a flash of irritation shot passed his body. " _Most_ of them?"

"Anywhere but the lips of course. You don't have to worry about that, she's probably saving it for you." Adrien winked at him, and Nino was very tempted to smack the back of his head.

He decided to slap Adrien's shoulder, to which the blond let out a laugh at his obviously flustered expression. "Knock it off dude, I don't, like her like _that_ or anything," Suddenly, he snickered. "Or I'll tell the girls about your little merchandise of our favourite spotted hero at the corner of your room."

Adrien quickly sobered up, a frown starting to form. "That's cold."

"A tit for tat, my friend," It was Nino's turn to smirk, and he jumped down from the sink. "I wasn't kidding when I said I could eat a horse, I didn't get a proper breakfast just now after running late, and I'm _famished_."

"You're not getting away from this that easily, Nino," Adrien told him gleefully as he pushed the door open. "I'll make you fall in love."

Nino snorted. "And just how are you going to do that, Romeo?"

Adrien wiggled his fingers. " _Magic_."

"Bull," Emphasising on the letter 'L', Nino followed his friend out. "Shit."

"Do not doubt me, friend."

"Nino!"

They look up, where Kim was standing at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed, and Nino felt another flash of irritation shooting inside him at the lipstick mark on his cheek. "Alya wanted to see you in class," He grinned. "She said you forgot something."

Nino patted himself on the pockets to make sure, and when he found nothing amiss, he gave Kim a bemused look. "I haven't lost anything, what does she want?"

Kim merely snorted as he descended from the stairs. "I'm just telling you what she told me, Spielberg."

The irritation was slowly growing into something slightly nastier than before when the nickname was used. "It's _Nino_."

Kim waved his hand dismissively as he passed by them. "Just go see her before she hunts you down."

"Wow," Adrien whistled lowly when he watched Kim left. "You were never angry when Alya called you that."

"Adrien, dude, please, I'm just," He paused, searching an excuse he could get out off from his sudden weird behaviour. "Hangry."

Adrien blinked confusedly at him. "What?"

"Hangry, anger fueled by hunger."

"Basically, you're still angry."

"I'm just crabby because I didn't eat," Nino tossed the words off handedly as he started to trudge on the stairs. "Don't wait for me, just go get yourself something to eat."

He huffed once he was at the top. "Damn stairs," He muttered as he stalked his way towards the classroom door. "Damn lipstick, damn lipstick marks on people's faces."

The moment he swung open his classroom door, he was immediately greeted by Alya, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere to grab his face and pressed her lips onto his, and he didn't have the time to compose himself when she backed away, smirking at his gaping expression as he stared at her in utter shock. "My mission is complete," She did a two finger salute towards him, making her way out of the classroom, her hips swaying with confidence. "Everyone is smooched and branded by yours truly."

Nino was still standing there in an awkward bend position, his limbs uncooperative at the moment when he tried to will himself to move.

He was sure if someone put a bag of ice on his face, it would melt the second it touched his skin.

Lord help him.

* * *

"Nino? Did you just wear Alya's-"

" _No_."


End file.
